The present invention relates to a straight edge bar clamp. More particularly, this invention relates to a straight edge bar clamp, which improves the features of conventional bar clamp.
An extrusion cross-section for a straight edge clamping device was disclosed and taught in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/987,825 filed Jan. 10, 2011 (patented as U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,611) by the Applicant.
However, the present application contrives to solve the problems or disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, a need for a straight edge bar clamp has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.